Spernatural Part One Hitchhiker
by Morrowk1992
Summary: A short fan fiction of Supernatural part one. I am currently am working on Part 2!


Supernatural FanFic Part 1

"Where to go from here?" I whispered to myself starring out at the long stretchy road ahead of me. I had finally saved up enough money to leave my shit hole group home that I had been living in since I was 15. I had been working at a diner in town since the third day I had come to that group home because I knew that I had to get out of there the day I turned 18. Besides the occasional expenses I had managed to save enough for this shitty car and money to get my road trip started. I was now 18 and ready to find my place in the world. I had come to the group home after my mother's death it was ruled an overdose but I have always believed otherwise. I knew my mother wouldn't have taken anything besides an Advil and even that was rare. My mother's body was found in her bed blue and her mouth wide open as if she was screaming. I never told anyone but I blamed myself for her death. The night before she died I saw a black mass floating over her as she slept. I always feared it was that black mass that had stolen my mother's life away. However, I was a kid and thought all those scary movies I had been watching were getting the best of me. I had no one but her and then it was just me. So CPS sent me to the Group Home for Abandoned and Orphaned Teens. I was putting that all behind me now.

I was deep in thought as I began to hear a sputtering noise coming from under the hood of my Oldsmobile. "Shit!" No sooner that I uttered the word the car began to slow until it came to a stop. I managed to get it to the small gravel patch that lined the road. I stepped out to take a look, not that it mattered I know nothing about cars, but I lifted the hood anyway. Smoke came pouring out, coughing I put the metal rod under the hood to keep it up. I peered at the engine and all the other doodads realizing I was royally fucked. To my relief a black 1967 Impala was making its way to park behind me. I could see two silhouettes in the driver and passenger seat. The man in the driver seat opened his door slowly I could tell he was saying something to the passenger one foot already out the door and on the ground.

The man slowly stood and holy fuck! Was I dead? I had never seen a more beautiful man in my life. He was tall dark and handsome and then some. "Hey! Car trouble?" the man asked walking closer.

"Um yea, it's a piece of shit" I nervously laughed. A smile lite up his face.

"Yeah I can see that." He chuckled. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Lily, and you?" I smiled. I could feel my cheeks brightening with heat. No doubt they were red as a strawberry.

"Well, I can safely say your care is now nothing more than a decoration." He said looking up from under the hood. "Oh, my name is Dean Winchester baby doll." Dean shut the hood and leaned against the driver side next to me. I was surprised at his direct eye contact his eyes were so green I couldn't help but stare into them, they had little spots of gold in them that intrigued me. "I think we can give you a ride to the next town, we don't bite…much." He said with a wink.

"Sure, I'll get my stuff." My heart was pounding. I didn't care if I got in that car and disappeared he was worth the risk. I grabbed my two bags and practically ran to the car I decided to get in the back on the drivers side at least I knew Dean to an extent but the passenger was a mystery. Dean was already perfectly placed behind the wheel as I slid in I could tell the mysterious man in the seat next to Dean was gorgeous before he turned around. He had light brown hair hitting his shoulders, his arm was propped up on the seat and his muscle was sticking out of his grey cotton t-shirt.

"I'm Sam Winchester, we can call our friend Bobby to pick up your car and take it to his junkyard if you want?" Sam turned to face me almost as if he was trying his hardest not to look at my body. "Bobby could probably get it running again." Sam smiled and turned back around but not before giving Dean a worried look.

"Brothers?" I asked

"Yep, obviously I'm the better looking one." Dean chuckled his eyes meeting mine in the rearview mirror. I smiled back at him nervously, he made me feel powerless when he smiled.

'The car is shot Sam, not even Bobby could save it. I figured she could hitch to the next town, I'll call Bobby when we get there to pick it up at least." Dean sounded almost like he wanted me around and I was not complaining. I would have rode to hell and back with him for just a chance to have him hold me close to his chest. I was so caught up in my day dreaming that I hadn't realized we had pulled into Melrose's Diner and parked. Dean was already opening my door before I was fully out of my fantasy world. "Come on beautiful let us buy you lunch" Dean smiled at me and I thought I would melt.

I had never be this close to a boy let alone a man. Sure I had advances and asked on dates but I was too preoccupied with working to leave that dump I never said yes. When I stood up Dean lingered his breath warming the right side of my neck. "Hey let's eat." Sam said walking our way. It was the first time I saw Sam fully and my God was he perfect. How was it possible I was picked up by possibly the two best looking men in all of Kentucky? We sat down at a small booth in the back, Dean stepped to the side to let me scoot in next to the wall. Sam sat across from me and dean sat next to me leaving a think space.

"Oh, God scoot closer!" I thought to myself. We ordered cheeseburgers and fries and ate quietly. "So where you guys from?" I said hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Kansas." Sam said smiling. "We are on a road trip." Sam said this quickly as if he had told me something he wasn't supposed to. Dean shot me a hurried grin it was almost comical. "Where are you from Lily?" Sam asked.

'Here, I was in a group home but I just turned 18 so now I am looking for a new start." I was embarrassed how much I had just told them but looking into Sam's eyes could make any person spill their whole life story.

"Well sweetheart you could hitch with us to Nashville, if you want?" Dean said. "Right Sam?"

"Sure, but I need to talk to you a second." Sam shot me a smile and looked back at Dean. They both left the table Dean giving me a wink as he walked away. I could see them outside, it looked as if they were arguing.

I walked out, I don't like being a nuisance. "Hey I will just walk to the bus station." I interjected. Dean glared at Sam with an annoyed look on his face.

"No darling you're coming with us." Dean put his arm around me and led me back to the car. As he opened the door I felt my body tingling.

"I don't want to be any trouble." I whispered. I begged my brain to shut up.

"You're not any trouble." Dean gave me a simple smile that made me think maybe I was being silly. We drove for hour, I fell asleep about 2 hours in. I woke up hearing Dean and Sam arguing.

"We have to take her somewhere first! We can't leave her in the care while we take out a nest." Sam trying to yell quietly but his voice began to grow. A nest? What the hell where they talking about, taking out a birds nest?

"Sam if we don't do this now they could be gone." Dean was much calmer than Sam but somehow his voice sounded more firm. I decided to make myself known because I was confused and wanted to know what the hell they were talking about. I stepped out of the car both Sam and Dean snapped their heads in my direction.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Sam asked surprised.

'What are you guys talking about taking out a nest?" I figured being blunt was my best option. Before either could answer me a shadow from behind me tackled me to the ground. "What the fuck!" I screamed. Sam and Dean were in action before I even knew what was going on. Within seconds the thing that was on top of me was dead and Dean was throwing me in the back of the car.

I'm not sure if I was knocked out or if I passed out from fear but I was now in a hotel room. I was laying in the bed starring at my surroundings, Sam and Dean were nowhere in sight. Where was I? Who had brought me here? Although I barely knew the brothers I prayed they were the ones who had. "Hey sleeping beauty." Dean's voice startled me to the point I shot up and almost fell off the bed. "Calm down it's just me princess." Dean let out a little chuckle.

"Where are we?" My voice was so low I almost couldn't hear myself. Dean sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions but…" I stopped him there when my memory suddenly hit me.

"Yeah like what the fuck was that thing?"

"Shit, you remember." Dean looked at me almost as if he was about to wrap his arms around me. Then I felt it, a sharp stinging on my shoulder.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed in pain. Dean grabbed me before I fell to the floor.

"Calm down baby doll, you have been bitten." Dean nudged my shirt to the side to inspect my wound.

"Bitten? By what?" the words came out angrily as I winced in pain. Dean moved to the table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the table and a book. "Read this, I don't think you would believe me." Dean handed me the book and opened it to a page that had a vampire on it. He took a swig from the bottle then starred as I concentrated on the words. It was your traditional vampire lore book.

"Yea so what? I've seen Twilight this shit isn't real." I could tell he was taken aback by my moodiness.

"That's the thing, this is real and they are much more vicious than those in Twilight." Dean looked at me his eyes filled with remorse. "

"What does that mean for me?" I laughed

"God this isn't a joke!" He stood up and grabbed my chin. "This my fault I will find a way to get you out of this."


End file.
